moving on
by ummmidk26
Summary: edward left bella in new moon. what happens if laurent changed her and bella joins his and victorias new coven? will the cullens return to forks? later lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: stephanie meyer twilight**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

BELLA :18

EDWARD :18

VICTORIA :18

LAURENT :19

ALICE :17

EMMETT :19

ROSALIE :19

JASPER :18

"Mouth watering", he repeated, inhaling deeply, and stalking towards me.  
I let out a sob as a tear escaped my right eye. I thought of what my possibilities were. A)run;he would catch me. B)fight;he would kill me.

"What is wrong Bella?", he said in an innocent voice, mocking me.

"Nothing", i said stopping a tear from falling, As i looked to the forest floor avoiding his gaze.

"You are a horrible liar".

"what are you waiting for?!, why won't you just kill me?!", i screamed in question, my voice was breaking, with the tears in my eyes Finlay spilling over. I didn't understand,What was he doing?, He could have easily killed me by now. I sighed, I needed to stay calm, he was probably trying to mess with my my mind as part of his sick game.

"Relax, you have two choices, dear Bella", He chuckled.I almost screamed again. He was laughing?!, what more would i expect?, to me this was my life, but to him it was just a game.

"I already considerd running and, fighting", I admitted laughing nervously. Laurent laughed too but, he wasn't nervous.

"Ha, correction, you have four options".

"But?...", I was trying to keep his mouth moving and away from my body.

"But there are only two ways this this would end.", He grinned

"what are they?", I asked truly curious, I thought this could only end in one way, me dieing, I was curious of the second possibility.

"First, I could kill you, He smiled walking closer to me. I held my ground trying not to let him see my fear. "second", He continued walking towards me until he was less than a few inches away from me, He bent down to whisper in my ear, "I could change you",he stayed there, waiting for my answer.

"I don't know", both offers seemed tempting. Death; i wouldn't have to hurt over Edward anymore. No more nightmares. Vampire; Its what i had wanted, Me and Edward could have been happy, Together. I mentally slapped myself, He left me, He didn't love me, He moved on, So should I. I was NOT going to die because HE left me. And I was NOT going to base my vampire life on him!.

We stood there for a few seconds, It felt like hours, Until Laurent broke the silence. "You don't have long, Or i will choose for you".

"Yes", i breathed.

"yes to what?", he asked wondering what i had chosen.

"Change me", I begged.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excellent". Laurent smiled.

He slowly picked me up bridal style. Care full not to hurt me. It reminded me of how hesitant Edward was around me. I scolded myself, I should not be thinking about him at a time like this, or any time at all.  
Another tear escaped me and I let out a sob, Laurent gave me a questioning look and asked, "Are you sure?, you can always change your mind".

"No". I said shaking my head, pushing myself further into Laurent's chest as i wrapped my arms around his neck. I was shocked at myself, i didn't even think about my answer. That's because I shouldn't have to think about it. I wanted this, I told myself.

He started running east at human pace, And then he started running at his normal vampire speed, well not 'normal', but at least for a vampire.  
In a few minutes we stood in the distance of a white and blue house, He set me on my feet, But my knees were going weak, I almost lost my balance.

Laurent grabbed me around my waist and hugged me closer to his side, i was sure i would have a bruise in the morning. A second later the front door flew open and a familiar redhead stood there, If Laurent's grip wasn't stopping me from moving, Her murderous glare would have. Before i knew it, She was running towards me and Laurent was running towards her. Laurent crashed into her, knocking her to the ground and straddling her.

"What the fuck are you doing?! let me go so that i can kill her!" Vitoria screamed.

"I wont let you kill her, Victoria." Laurent stated calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"She is going to be staying with us, Victoria"

"Are you kidding me?! Do you even care a little, Laurent?! A mate for a mate, remember?"

"You are not thinking right, Victoria"

"what do you mean?"

"A coven member for a coven member" Laurent grinned. And it sent chills down my back.

"You must be crazy if you think she is worthy of replacing James!" Victoria spat.

Laurent snickered, and looked at me,"Bella what is the one thing Edward would hate more than you dieing?" realization hit me,

That's why he wanted to change me. For revenge, he also, like Edward, thought this life was a fate worse than death. I was in shock, not only at his reasons but i was shocked that his actions shocked me, i should have seen this coming, especially from Laurent.

"Me being turned" I said in realisation.

"Exactly" Laurent said with a grin.

"OK, but i get to change her" Victoria laughed.

"No!,... i mean, what if you loose controll?" I asked looking for any reson for it not to be Victoria to change me.

"Oh dont worry Bella, you wont be the first or last that i've changed" Victoria smiled.

"Wha... what do you mean?" I stutterd.

"There is another reason we are changing you Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you meen?" I asked.

"Well you see Bella.." Laurent started.

"Our new coven will be new, reinvented, wonderfull, etc. but best of all it will include thirteen vampire's." Victoria finished.

"Wha-.. what? Who?!" I stutterd, in shock. That was six more vampires than the Cullens and two less than the Volturi.

"Well... There's Jairo, and Daniela. Lucifer,and Joana. Nicholas, and Diana, who is Daniela's twin, and Ashley. and Jager and donna. Then, Victoria, you, and I ofcourse." Laurent finished.

"And what will happen after that?" I asked, what did they want to do? why did they have a house?.

"We have decided to give the vegiterian life-style a try, so you, The newborns, and , I will be attending your Highschool" Victoria said with a smirk.

"But what about my dad?" Wouldn't it be better if we faked my death, And left? how could I be a vampire and live with my dad?.

"You'r eighteen Bella, you can move out of your fathers house." Laurent answered my question.

"so we'll have Lucifer and Nicholas run to your house and pick up your belongings." Victoria stated.

"But they'r newborns! They might kill him!" I screamed, how could she do this!

"well I guess were gonna have to hope for the best." Victoria laughed, and I could feel my eyes starting to water.


	4. Chapter 4

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
NICHOLAS POV

I could hear what was going on outside. But why would Victoria let her think that we were blood thirsty new borns? were not, well not most of us anyways. And for our new borns, Lucifer can always control their blood lust as a part of his gift. I wonder if she lives far away? and how many cars will we take, one or two?, we had six cars and two motorcycles with us so it did'nt really matter, and would her father be hom- "Nicky!"-, Diana's beautifull, musical, lovely, precious,... well you get the point, voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Diana" I stated blankly, not even looking at her, I wasn't mad at her, but if she thought I was she would get sad, and then mad, later we'd fight, and after that... well lets just say that Diana made making up is ALOT of fun!

"ummm... I was... and", her voice shook.

"What is it? just spit it out already." I said in an unamused voice.

"Victoria told me to tell you to go with Donna to pick up the humans things from her home because she needs lucifer at home, and to take the Jaguar XKR."

"Fine", I huffed and got up.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
DONNAS POV

I got in the passanger seat of Nicholas's jaguar, a few seconds later he got in. He started driving. "you know it's not right to mess with her head like that, and Daniela's gonna kick your ass if she finds out.", there was a pause, but we both knew what I was talking about. He messes with her head just for a good lay. It's not like if we even need a reason to have sex anyways, and they are married, it was so immature of him to make his wife feel bad for his own selfish needs.

"you and Daniela should mind your own buissness." he said, through clenched teeth.

"It is Daniela's buissness." I stated, gosh i never knew someone could be so stupid.

"So what, they have some type of special bond, it's still not her buissness."

"Thet'r twins, ofcourse its a special bond, and you know how protective they are of each other." 


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Donna decided to go in through Isabellas bedroom window, Donna started packing Isabellas cloths, laptop, and anything she might mis. Isabella had writen a note to her dad sayin she was leaving and had moved out, I placed the letter on her bed for her father to find. As I walked towards the window, I heard somthing strange, the floor here was hollower and it had a slight scent of vampire. I bent down and started feeling around the floor boards to lift one up.

_BPOV_

I walked into my new room, there I saw something I thought id never see again. on my new bed was the pictures I took of Edward and the cd he had made for me. I broke down in tears, what was this supposed to mean? I clutched the picture in my hand and layed down on the carpet as the tears started pouring out. after what seemed like hours of crying I looked up to see somebody stareing at questioningly.

he was one of the vampires, obviously he was beautiful, I waited for him to speak,

_**EPOV**_

as I layed down on the snow I let my mind drift into oblivion, I was in russia, I think carlisle and the others were visting the Denalis. I missed her, I missed my Bella. spanish influenza killed me when I was human and im sure ill die of withdrawl from Bella, I couldnt live without her but she couldnt live with me, Id do anything for her, even if that meant leaving.

_BPOV_

"Hi my names Nicholas", he smiled. "that your boy freind? the one that left you?" he said refering to the picture.

"who found this picture?" I asked.

"I did, why was it under the floor boards? did you and him hide it there? wierdos."

"Can you take me there? show me where exactly you found it?"

"Sure but we'll have to do it in a few hours, the girls will help you unpack in a second."

Nicholas left the room and a beautifull girl walked in, she was wearing a little black dress and yellow pumps. "Hi im Ashley" she said,

"Im bella", and then another girl that looked like she coluld be a few years younger than me walked in. "welll I guess were all aquainted then, my names Joana", she smiled.

Joana ran to my bed where my bags where packed. "you need more cloths, we an go shopping tomorow!", Joana reminded me of alice the way she had so much grace and her love for shopping, but they had verry different styles. Joana was was waring alot of silly bands on her right wrist and a charm bracelet on her left wrist, she was wearing a few rings and a verrydecorated necklace paired with a simple pair of studed dimond earings she also wore a simple black tank top zip up shirt and a black frilly skirt. she carried my bags to the closet and i could not believe wat i was seeing, the closet was huge and it already had cloths in it. alot of cloths.

"umm wow"

"Its awsome right?" Ashley grinned.

"Whos stuff is this?" I asked them and I noticed a door in the corner of the closet, "Whats that door for?"

"This cloths is for all of us girls, and that door leads to all of our closets, It connects all of our rooms" Ashley explaind

"Its totally cool!" Joana screamed and jumped up and down excitedly.

_1 HOUR LATER._

I changed into black skinnies, a grey v-neck, red chucks, and a black leather jacket. I slipped the note I wrote to edward into my pocket.

"Bella!" Nicholas called from downstairs, I ran to the front door and walked out, Nicholas was waiting for me in the car with a blond girl, I hopped in the back seat.

"Hi my names Diana"

"Im bella"

"I know" she smiled,

We where at charlies house in about half an hour, I steped out the car as Nicholas and Diana did also, the cruiser wasnt in the drive way, Charlie was watching the game at billys and probably decided to stay over. We walked to the front door and I unlocked it, when we got in my room nicholas walked in and kneeled on the floor he started lifting up a floor board, "This is where the stuff was" he said steping away, we'll be waiting in the car for you. Him and Diana ran out of the room at vampire speed. I bent down to the hole in my floor and placed the note to edward in there after kissing it. I placed the floor board back into its rightfull place and stomped on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter song, beyonce-broken hearted girl**

**APOV**

I was out hunting about to pounce on a moose when it happened. It all came to me. It was bella, and she was with victoria, going to… school with other vampires? At forks? Wait.. why are bellas eyes red?

I ran home to tell carlisle and esme.

**1 MONTH LATER**

**EPOV**

I was on my way back to forks with alice, jasper, emmet, and rosalie. What the hell was bella thinking? And what the fuck was victorias game? .

As the plane landed in seatle we got in our rental car. it was late, Around eleven at night now and charlie was sleeping. Bellas truck was here, maybe it wasn't too late. Alice, jasper, emmet, and rosalie took the car back to our old home. We would be staying there for however long necesarry. As I climbed into bellas window I didn't hear her heart beat. Her bed was made. And some of her stuff was missing, I checked her drawrs and closet, even her cloths was gone. It looks like nobody had been here for weeks. But where would victoria have taken her?. I walked over to the floor board wher I had put mines and bellas things. I was shocked,they were gone. But there was a little folded up piece of notebook paper. It smelled faintly of bella. As I opened it I could tell it was definitely bellas sloppy writing, I smiled to myself as I read her letter.

"Dear Edward

I know youll probably never read this but I just wanted to say, you're an ass. And even tho I wish I would never see you again. That's a lie. And im not sure when, but now that im with victoria, and will be a vampire soon im sure ill have to see you eventualy. Bye you selfish arrogent jerk. "


End file.
